Goodbye Lindsey McDonald, Hello Lindsey Spencer
by Wolfgirl657
Summary: Eliot gets a call that Lindsey's been shot.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing - Lindsey belongs to Joss Whedon and Eliot belongs to well whoever owns Leverage. First fanfiction sorry if it sucks.**

* * *

When Eliot got the call they had just finished a job - "Hello?" "Is this Eliot McDonald?" Eliot looked surprised "Who is this?" "I'm from Los Angeles Medical. I'm calling about a Lindsey McDonald, your his emergency contact." "What happened?" Eliot growled. Dr. James sighed "If you could just get down here."

**Angel/Leverage**

"I'm looking for Lindsey McDonald." Eliot said looking at the nurse in front of him. "You'll have to talk to Dr. James." "And where is he?" Eliot said with a slight growl. "Are you Eliot?" Dr. James said coming up behind him. "Where's my brother?" "You might want to sit down."

**Angel/Leverage**

Lindsay didn't want to open his eyes. "Is he going to be okay?" was that Eliot? "He's stable, but we won't know more till he wakes up." as he was said that a low groan came from the bed. Lindsey opened his eyes to a stranger's face. "Drink slowly." the stranger said as a cup appeared in front of him, he took a small drink and asked "Where am I? Who are you?" "My name is Dr. James and you're in Los Angeles Medical. What's the last thing you remember?" Dr. James asked. Lorne's face came to mind "Walking in an alley. Why?" Dr. James looked at him "You were shot twice in the chest. Any idea who did this to you?" Lindsey lied and said "No, sorry." "Okay well I'm going to go and let you rest." Dr. James said and left the room. Lindsey looked at the wall and saw Eliot. "I was wondering when you where going to notice me." Eliot flashed a smile at him "Eliot. What are you doing here?" "My baby brother gets shot, and the first thing he says when he sees me is 'What are you doing here?' real nice Linds." Lindsey snorted "Technically i said Eliot, so." That got Eliot to laugh so he counted it as a win. Eliot lost his smile and asked "So, who shot you. And don't lie to me like you did the doctor." Lindsey looked at Eliot's determined face at sighed "Lorne. But don't kill him, Angel put him up to it." "I'll be right back" "Eliot, get back here. Eliot just walked out of the room and asked a passing nurse "Where can I find Dr. James." "He's around the corner." and walked away. "Thanks." He said to her back and went to find the doc. "Hey Dr. James can I ask you a question." Dr. James turned and answered him "What do you want to know." Eliot looked around them and asked "Can i talk to you alone?"

**Angel/Leverage**

3 months later.

"Say hello to Lindsey Spencer." Hardison turned to look at Lindsey and smiled. Lindsey looked at Eliot and said "Wow a new name cool." Eliot has to smile at the sarcasm in Lindsey's voice "Come on now we have the same last name. It's so cool." he said mocking Lindsey "I'll show you cool." Lindsey launched himself at Eliot and they mock fought each other on the floor. The noise brought the rest of the team to the room and they had to laugh at their fighting. Parker asked "So can I join?" Eliot and Lindsey looked at her and then they tackled her and it began again.

* * *

**So tell what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: What started out as a simple job, turned into much more when they uncovered something more sinister. With one of their own missing what will happen?****_**

All Lindsey saw when he woke up was black and he couldn't move his hands. As he tried to remember what happened he heard a door open. A familiar voice said "Hello. It's nice to see you again."

**_Angel/Leverage_**

_**1 week earliar**_  
"Okay, so the target is William Benjiam Jacobs, owner of a multi billion company he is being looked at for tax evasiven and world-wide laudering by the FBI."  
"Why are we going after this guy?" Asked Parker "Yeah, looks like the Feds have it handled." Said Lindsey. "Because a old friend of Hardison asked for help."  
"Where is Hardison?" asked Sophie "Right here." "Hardison. What did your friend need help with." Hardison looked at his team and said "She asked for help because he came to her house and threatened her." "What did he threaten her with?" asked Sophie. "She knows enough that could put him away for life. So he decided to threaten to take her kid away from her." Hardison explained. "Let's go take down a bad guy" Nate said

_**Angle/Leverage**_

_**4 days earliar**_

"There's the target" Lindsey looked over at said target "He's talking to someone. Hardison, who is that?" "That would be Charlie. She's the friend."  
"How's it going Parker?" asked Hardison "I've almost got it. I'll be out in a minute."

**_Angel/Leverage_**

**3 days earliar**  
Hardison couldn't help but stare at the computer screen in shock. Parker walked into the room and asked why Hardison looked like someone murdered his puppy. Hardison looked up and said "Get everyone in here. Now." Parker walked out and got everyone in the room.  
"Hardison, what's going on?" asked Nate as he walked into the room. "Look at this." he pulled up some very graphic photo's. There were people of both sexes  
females, males. Ages ranging from 20 to 67, all of them tied up and looking like they hadn't eaten properly in weeks, most of them beaten and all of them looking horrible. "Oh God" "Hardison what is this?" demaned Nate. "This is what was on our multi billionaire's computer." replied Hardison "We knew he was shady, but I didn't think he was this shady." said Lindsey. Even Parker looked horrifed. "We need to take this bastard out. Now."

_**Angel/Leverage**_

_**2 days earliar**_  
"Everybody know your parts?" asked Nate "We can't afford any mistakes. Sophie."  
"I'll seduce the bad guy and Eliot will be waiting in the room for us to get there and then he will knock him out. We got it Nate." "Okay. Hardison will be watching the room from here. Parker will be doing what Parker does best and that's stealing the documents we need to put him away for life. Got it you two?" asked Nate  
"We got it." said Parker and Hardison. "And I will be watching Charlie and the kid to make sure he doesn't get to them." said Lindsey. Charlie looked around at the people who were willing to protect her and her baby.

**_Angel/Leverage_**

_**11 hours earliar**_  
"Oh, Your too sweet. Do you want to take this party somewhere more private?" asked Sophie seduceingly. Oh, I would like that very much. Let me show you my private room." "Eliot get ready they're on their way." said Nate. "Got it." Eliot was more than ready to take this bastard down. Once and for all.  
"Where are you going?" Hardison vioce cut through the line. "What's wrong Hardison?" "He's not going Eliot's way, in fact he's going in the opposite direction." Eliot growled and started to move when "You really think some pretty girl is going to distract me? I noticed the moment you and your crew stept foot in this city what you were here to do." "What are you talking about?" "Your not very good at your job now are you? My boys are already at Charlie's house. So the question is, how well is Charlie and her baby protected?" "Lindsey"

**_Angel/Leverage_**

_**11 hours earliar**_  
Lindsey looked up when he heard movement "It's just me." Charlie said as she walked into the living room. "The kid asleep?" Lindsey asked "Yeah, he usually goes down without a fight." Charlie anserwerd. Lindsey was about to ask a question when he heard his phone go off "Hello?" "Lindsey you need to get Charlie out of there." "Hardison, what's wrong?" "They're on their way to you now. You need to got out of there. Now!" Lindsey looks out the window just as 2 black SUV's pulled up. "It's to late Hardison. They're here." he turned to Charlie, handed her the phone and said "Go upstairs, get your son, and hide."  
Lindsey pulled out his gun and hunkered down to wait and just as they came through the door, shot 2 in the arm and another in the chest. He ran upstairs when he heard Charlie scream. There was a big burly guy pointing a gun a her. Just as he was about to shoot, Lindsey shot him instead. "Run, Now!" she took off with her son in her arms. Lindsey followed after to make sure she got out. Right as she was clear something hit him in head and his vison went black.

**_Angel/Leverage_**

_**Now**_  
All Lindsey saw when he woke up was black and he couldn't move his hands. As he tried to remember what happened he heard a door open. A familiar voice said "Hello. It's nice to see you again."  
Lindsey just couldn't help himself "Can't say the same, 'Cause you know I kinda can't see anything and I'm kinda tied up. Otherwise I'd shake your hand. So forgive me for not saying the same."  
"Oh of course. Here." Lindsey jerked when he felt hands on his face, the guy just pulled off the blindfold and Lindsey saw the  
guys for the first time. "Where are my manners? I'm William Benjiam Jacobs." Lindsey could have laughed "Manners? I'm tied to a ceiling and less than a minute ago I was blindfolded. You having manners is laughable." He felt it was worth the punch he got. "You keep mouthing off you'll get worse than that."  
"Who are you?" "I'm the Easter Bunny." Another punch this time in the gut. He felt his breathe leave him. "Who are your teamates?" "Eat shit and die."  
Lindsey got another punch to the gut. "I'll ask are your teamates?" Lindsey spit out blood at the guys feet "That is all you will get from  
me. So go to hell." Lindsey felt his rib break "Enough! Leave us." The big guy left "Maybe you'll be more reasonable later. I will be back"  
When he left Lyndsey looked around the room for the first time. He saw that the walls were white, there was one door, there were no windows, there was a huge bucket of water. He felt sick, he knew what that was for.

_**Angel/Leverage**_

_**Three days later**_  
Hardison couldn't help but flinch when Eliot walked by, he has been growling at everyone since Lindsey went missing.  
"Three days. Three days Hardison and you still haven't found where they have him?" Hardison jumped when Eliot growled "I'm trying but it's not like they have a database where they keep this informason. Okay? So quite jumping down my back, 'cause it's making me nervous and I don't work well when I'm  
nervous." Hardison said turing back to his computers. Eliot sighed "I'm sorry. It's just... who knows what they're doing to him." "I know Eliot, but we'll find him. Okay? We will find him."

_**Angel/Leverage**_

_**4 days later**_  
Lindsey couldn't breath, he couldn't open his mouth cause that would let the water in and that would drown him. They pulled him up, as he was gasping for breathe he heard the same thing he'd been hearing for three days "Are you ready to talk now? Hm. Are you finally going to tell me where your friends are?" "Go.. To.. Hell! I'm not telling you anything!" Lindsey growled out. "Fine then. Boys, you know what to do." He said as he left the room. They smirked as they pulled him to his feet and put him back on the hook. Lindsey bit his lip to keep from screaming when they hit him with the whip and when that didn't get a reaction they brought out the hammer. "You're going to talk. One way or another" Big and Burly pulled him of the hook and tied him to the chair in the middle of the room. One of them put his hand on the table as the other one brought the hammer down on his hand. Lindsey couldn't help but scream.

_**Angel/Leverage**_

"I think I found him!" Everyone's heads came up as soon as the words were out of Hardison's mouth.  
"Where?" Nate asked. Sophie grabbed the keys and tossed them to Parker as Hardison rattled off an adress. "Parker, you're driving." Sophie said.  
"Let's go get boy-wonder back." growled Eliot.

_**Angel/Leverage**_

Lindsey didn't even bother lifting his head when the door opened. "Where is your team?" asked Jacobs. Lindsey didn't even bother anwsering. They were going to torture him either way. "What, lost your nerve?" mocked Jacobs "Finally realize your friends arn't coming?" Lindsey lifted his head and glared at Jacobs "Go to hell." and spit at him. Right when Jacobs lifted his hand. The door was flung open and the sounds of fighting was heard. "They got past security and they  
on the way here." "Looks like they came for you after all. Too bad it's too late." he said as he took the gun from the guard and shot him. All Lindsey felt was pain.

_**Angle/Leverage**_

Eliot finally made it to the room Hardison said Lindsey was in, and there he was tied to a chair and bleeding out fast. "Lindsey!" Eliot cried out as he rushed to his brother. "Eliot?" came the weak replie "Yeah. I'm right here." Eliot said as he finally untied him. "Come on. We gotta go. Can you walk?" Eliot asked as he helped his brother up. "I think so, gonna need help though." "Come on, Linds." Eliot said as he started walking. They finally reached outside when Lindsey collapsed. "Lindsey! Nate! I need help over here. Now!" Eliot yelled. Nate came running over "We need to get him to a hospitial. Now!"

When the doctors took Lindsey into surgery Eliot couldn't help but think about the last time he saw Lindsey in the hospitial after Lorne shot him. Nate, Sophie, and Hardison sat next to him and just sat there. They were all hoping he came back, even if only so Eliot didn't kill everyone. Parker just walked up to him and sat down on his lap and said "He'll be okay Eliot."

_**Angel/Leverage**_

Lindsey woke up to blackness again, for a brief moment he thought he was still in that white room. Then he heard "He's going to be fine Eliot." "How could possibly know that Parker? He's been like this for 3 days." "Because if he's anything like the Lindsey we got to know, then he will be fine." That was a different voice, who was that? Hardison? Lyndsey let out a groan. "Lindsey?" Lindsey forced his eyes open and the first thing he saw was Eliot, Parker and Hardison.  
"Hey, what'd I miss?"

_**Angel/Leverage**_

"How's Charlie and her kid doing?" Lindsey asked "We're fine, and the kids name is Leon, learn to use it." Charlie said as she walked in. "Charlie! I didn't know you were here. When did you get here?" Hardison asked while hugging her. "Just now. Hey can you give us a minute?" Charlie asked "Yeah sure. Why don't Leon and I go and get some food?" "Thanks Alec." and with that they left the room. Charlie turned towards Lindsey "I'm so sorry. You got hurt protecting me and Leon and..." "Stop it Charlie. It wasn't your fault. It was Jacobs's fault not yours, okay?" he said with such finality that Charlie couldn't help but nod and say okay.  
"So, talk to me. What going on? What's your favorite color? Stuff like that." Lindsey requested. So Charlie started talking and when Hardison came back with Leon, Leon ran straight to his mom and started telling what he got to eat and pushing the buttons on the elavator and so on. When Charlie had to leave she left with a new friend and Lindsey got one to.

_**Angel/Leverage**_

The doctors are finally letting him go home. When he heard the news I literaly yelled for joy and said "It's about fucking time. The hospital food sucks." Eliot let out a chuckle and said "I agree. Hospital food does suck." "They make good jello though." Parker said coming into the room. "One month here and I'm so ready to leave. The food sucks, Parker keeps eating my jello, Eliot helps her. And you just laugh and let them do it." Lindsey said pointing at Hardison as he walked into the room. "Have you tried stopping them from doing whatever they want? Parker would just shove me off another building and Eliot would smash my computers again, so I just let them do what they want." Lindsey couldn't help but agree with Hardison. "Well at least I'm finally leaving this place."  
"Yeah it smells funny."

_**Angel/Leverage**_

"William Benjiam Jacobs, owner of a multi billion company is going away for life on kidnapping, torture, tax evasiven and world-wide laudering charges. We the people can't help but wish that he never sees the light of day..."

_**Angel/Leverage**_

It had been 4 months since Lindsey was finally allowed to leave the hospital and everyone was doing a lot better. Nate turned and looked at his team. Eliot with his head tilted backwards, running his hands through Parker's hair as she lay on his lap. Hardison leaning back in his chair chatting with Lindsey. Lindsey leaning against the wall with a cup of coffee in his hands. Sophie sitting next to Eliot and Parker. This was his family.

"Next time I get to seduce the rich guy" Lindsey said. Everyone started laughing "What? I'm serious!"  
Yup he woudn't change this for the world.

**Guess where the last quote was from. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Alternative Ending

**I own nothing. It wouldn't leave me alone.**

* * *

All Lindsey saw when he woke up was black and he couldn't move his hands. As he tried to remember what happened he heard a door open. A familiar voice said "Hello. It's nice to see you again."

Angel/Leverage

1 week earliar "Okay, so the target is William Benjiam Jacobs, owner of a multi billion company he is being looked at for tax evasiven and world-wide laudering by the FBI."  
"Why are we going after this guy?" Asked Parker "Yeah, looks like the Feds have it handled." Said Lindsey. "Because a old friend of Hardison asked for help."  
"Where is Hardison?" asked Sophie "Right here." "Hardison. What did your friend need help with." Hardison looked at his team and said "She asked for help because he came to her house and threatened her." "What did he threaten her with?" asked Sophie. "She knows enough that could put him away for life. So he decided to threaten to take her kid away from her." Hardison explained. "Let's go take down a bad guy" Nate said

Angle/Leverage

4 days earliar

"There's the target" Lindsey looked over at said target "He's talking to someone. Hardison, who is that?" "That would be Charlie. She's the friend."  
"How's it going Parker?" asked Hardison "I've almost got it. I'll be out in a minute."

Angel/Leverage

3 days earliar Hardison couldn't help but stare at the computer screen in shock. Parker walked into the room and asked why Hardison looked like someone murdered his puppy. Hardison looked up and said "Get everyone in here. Now." Parker walked out and got everyone in the room.  
"Hardison, what's going on?" asked Nate as he walked into the room. "Look at this." he pulled up some very graphic photo's. There were people of both sexes females, males. Ages ranging from 20 to 67, all of them tied up and looking like they hadn't eaten properly in weeks, most of them beaten and all of them looking horrible. "Oh God" "Hardison what is this?" demaned Nate. "This is what was on our multi billionaire's computer." replied Hardison "We knew he was shady, but i didn't think he was this shady." said Lindsey. Even Parker looked horrifed. "We need to take this bastard out. Now."

Angel/Leverage

2 days earliar "Everybody know your parts?" asked Nate "We can't afford any mistakes. Sophie."  
"I'll seduce the bad guy and Eliot will be waiting in the room for us to get there and then he will knock him out. We got it Nate." "Okay. Hardison will be watching the room from here. Parker will be doing what Parker does best and that's stealing the documents we need to put him away for life. Got it you two?" asked Nate "We got it." said Parker and Hardison. "And I will be watching Charlie and the kid to make sure he doesn't get to them." said Lindsey. Charlie looked around at the people who were willing to protect her and her baby.

Angel/Leverage

11 hours earliar "Oh, Your too sweet. Do you want to take this party somewhere more private?" asked Sophie seduceingly. Oh, I would like that very much. Let me show you my private room." "Eliot get ready they're on their way." said Nate. "Got it." Eliot was more than ready to take this bastard down. Once and for all.  
"Where are you going?" Hardison vioce cut through the line. "What's wrong Hardison?" "He's not going Eliot's way, in fact he's going in the opposite direction."  
Eliot growled and started to move when "You really think some pretty girl is going to distract me? I noticed the moment you and your crew stept foot in this city what you were here to do." "What are you talking about?" "Your not very good at your job now are you? My boys are already at Charlie's house. So the question is how well is Charlie and her baby protected?" "Lindsey"

Angel/Leverage

11 hours earliar Lindsey looked up when he heard movement "It's just me." Charlie said as she walked into the living room. "The kid asleep?" Lindsey asked "Yeah, he usually goes down without a fight." Charlie anserwerd. Lindsey was about to ask a question when he heard his phone go off "Hello?" "Lindsey you need to get Charlie out of there." "Hardison, what's wrong?" "They're on their way to you now. You need to got out of there. Now!" Lindsey looks out the window just as 2 black SUV's pull up. "It's to late Hardison. They're here." he turned to Charlie, handed her the phone and said "Go upstairs, get your son, and hide."  
Lindsey pulled out his gun and hunkered down to wait and just as they came through the door, shot 2 in the arm and another in the chest. He ran upstairs when he heard Charlie scream. There was a big burly guy pointing a gun a her. Just as he was about to shoot, Lindsey shot him instead. "Run, Now!" she took off with her son in her arms. Lindsey followed after to make sure she got out. Right as she was clear something hit him in head and his vison went black.

Angel/Leverage

Now All Lindsey saw when he woke up was black and he couldn't move his hands. As he tried to remember what happened he heard a door open. A familiar voice said "Hello. It's nice to see you again."  
Lindsey just couldn't help himself "Can't say the same, 'Cause you know I kinda can't see anything and I'm kinda tied up. Otherwise I'd shake your hand. So forgive me for not saying the same."  
"Oh of course. Here." Lindsey jerked when he felt hands on his face, the guy just pulled off the blindfold and Lindsey saw the guys for the first time. "Where are my manners? I'm William Benjiam Jacobs." Lindsey could have laughed "Manners? I'm tied to a ceiling and less than a minute ago I was blindfolded. You having manners is laughable." He felt it was worth the punch he got. "You keep mouthing off you'll get worse than that."  
Who are you?" "I'm the Easter Bunny." Another punch this time in the gut. He felt his breathe leave him. "Who are your teamates?" "Eat shit and die."  
Lindsey got another punch to the gut. "I'll ask are your teamates?" Lindsey spit out blood at the guys feet "That is all you will get from me. So go to hell." Lindsey felt his rib break "Enough! Leave us." The big guy left "Maybe you'll be more reasonable later. I will be back"  
When he left Lindsey looked around the room for the first time. He saw that the walls were white, there was one door, there were no windows, there was a huge bucket of water. He felt sick, he knew what that was for.

Angel/Leverage

Three days later Hardison couldn't help but flinch when Eliot walked by, he has been growling at everyone since Lindsey went missing.  
"Three days. Three days Hardison and you still haven't found where they have him?" Hardison jumped when Eliot growled "I'm trying but it's not like they have a database where they keep this informason. Okay? So quite jumping down my back, 'cause it's making me nervous and I don't work well when I'm nervous." Hardison said turing back to his computers. Eliot sighed "I'm sorry. It's just... who knows what they're doing to him." "I know Eliot, but we'll find him. Okay? We will find him."

Angel/Leverage

4 days later Lindsey couldn't breath, he couldn't open his mouth cause that would let the water in and that would drown him. They pulled him up, as he was gasping for breathe he heard the same thing he'd been hearing for three days "Are you ready to talk now? Hm. Are you finally going to tell me where your friends are?"  
"Go.. To.. Hell! I'm not telling you anything!" Lindsey growled out. "Fine then. Boys, you know what to do." He said as he left the room. They smirked as they pulled him to his feet and put him back on the hook. Lindsey bit his lip to keep from screaming when they hit him with the whip and when that didn't get a reaction they brought out the hammer. "You're going to talk. One way or another" Big and Burly pulled him of the hook and tied him to the chair in the middle of the room. One of them put his hand on the table as the other one brought the hammer down on his hand. Lindsey couldn't help but scream.

Angel/Leverage

"I think I found him!" Everyone's heads came up as soon as the words were out of Hardison's mouth.  
"Where?" Nate asked. Sophie grabbed the keys and tossed them to Parker as Hardison rattled off an adress. "Parker, you're driving." Sophie said.  
"Let's go get boy-wonder back." growled Eliot.

Angel/Leverage

Lindsey didn't even bother lifting his head when the door opened. "Where is your team?" asked Jacobs. Lindsey didn't even bother anwsering. They were going to torture him either way. "What, lost your nerve?" mocked Jacobs "Finally realize your friends aren't coming?" Lindsey lifted his head and glared at Jacobs "Go to hell." and spat at him. Right when Jacobs lifted his hand. The door was flung open and the sounds of fighting was heard. "They got past security and they on the way here." "Looks like they came for you after all. Too bad it's too late." he said as he took the gun from the guard and shot him. All Lindsey felt was pain.

Angle/Leverage

Eliot finally made it to the room Hardison said Lindsey was in, and there he was tied to a chair and bleeding out fast. "Lindsey!" Eliot cried out as he rushed to his brother. "Eliot?" came the weak replie "Yeah. I'm right here." Eliot said as he finally untied him. "Come on. We gotta go. Can you walk?" Eliot asked as he helped his brother up. "I think so, gonna need help though." "Come on, Linds." Eliot said as he started walking. They finally reached outside when Lindsey collapsed. "Lindsey! Nate! I need help over here. Now!" Eliot yelled. Nate came running over "We need to get him to a hospitial. Now!"

When the doctors took Lindsey into surgery Eliot couldn't help but think about the last time he saw Lindsey in the hospitial after Lorne shot him. Nate, Sophie,  
and Hardison sat next to him and just sat there. They were all hoping he came back, even if only so Eliot didn't kill everyone. Parker just walked up to him and sat down on his lap and said "He'll be okay Eliot."

Angel/Leverage

"Family for Lindsey Spencer?" Eliot stood up and looked at the doctor and said "Here." The doctor looked at him and said "We did everything we could, but there was to much damage to the chest was too much. His body couldn't take it. I'm sorry." Eliot shook his head in denial, "Your lying. Lindsey's not dead. He can't be." The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry." Parker covered her mouth, Sophie let out a small sob, Hardison and Nate had to hold Eliot back as he went to throw one the hospital chairs. "Eliot, Eliot stop." Eliot shook his head and started crying. The doctor walked away, wishing that he could've given them better news.

Angel/Leverage

"William Benjiam Jacobs, owner of a multi billion company is going away for life on kidnapping, torture, Murder, tax evasiven and world-wide laudering charges We the people can't help but wish that he never sees the light of day..."

Angel/Leverage

It had been 2 months since Lindsey was killed and no one was the same. Hardison could barley look at his computers &amp; he felt like it was his fault. Because he conviced them to help her, Sophie threw herself headfirst in her classes, Eliot barley said a word to anyone that wasn't Parker, and Parker didn't know what to do. She couldn't help but feel guilty. And Nate didn't know how to help them or himself, everything was falling apart.

* * *

**Please don't kill me, I'm so sorry.**


End file.
